Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-174.112.96.186-20130317032412
I'm on Emily's side and I'm giving Toby the benefit of the doubt. He's been my favourite character since the very beginning and I've always had faith in him, and no matter what he's done I can't hate him. I can hate a character from the beginning and start to love them as the show progesses, but I can't love a character from the beginning and then turn on them if they do something wrong. Theory: Toby is GOOD Think about it: His first lie was in 2x07 so.. he really did cry in the alley, he never looked in anyone's windows, what he said about meeting Ali that night, thanking her and watching her leave with some guy was true, he didn't plan on kissing Spencer (when she says she wasn't expecting that he said, "Me neither"), he meant it when he said he'd be there for her if she needed anything in 1x22, what he said in 2x01 about never hurting Spencer was true (and I think it was. At that point, I don't think hurting her was his intention at all), everything he said to Emily about their friendship was true and he meant it when he told Spencer he loved her Mona did all but two things to the liars in the first two seasons, one of which (Emily's massage) Toby couldn't have done either, because he was with Spencer. He tried to tell her in 1x20: "I'm part of what's happening to her, to all of you" before she interrupted, "It's the other way around, Toby. We happened to you" "A" severed his break lines and removed the screws from the scaffolding as punishment for falling in love with Spencer then guilts Spencer into breaking up with him for good and it isn't until Mona's locked up that he tells her pretending not to love her was the hardest thing he's ever done, like he had to convince the A-Team he couldn't care less about her. I don't know if they've confirmed which "A" did which tasks in Season 3, so I'm just assuming: Lucas drugged Emily and took the photo of all of them at the grave (he had the pills ''and ''he's a photographer) Red Coat and an "A" with long brown hair dug up the grave (Emily's memory in Dead To Me confirms this-you can see the hair fall out as they're digging) Alcoholic A seems to be the one who stored the body, ran Caleb's mom off the road and hacked into Radley's computer system allowing Mona visitors. The person who drugged Aria and killed Garrett was another "A"/Queen of Hearts-if it was Toby we would've seen his face when Mona handed them the pills/bullets. And I think the Queen of Hearts/Caleb clone were two people we don't see on the train (sans mask). If I had to guess: Mona and Wren. It was a female (most likely Mona) and Jason who tried to push Aria off the train. I also don't think he trapped Spencer in the steam room either; that would be too obvious. So if Mona, her little helper Lucas and Alcoholic A did all of that what did Toby even do, other than slashing Paige's tire and scaring Lucas? Besides, for all we know he could've thought that was Mona-she ''was ''released from Radley the same night and he doesn't seem to know about the other team members. Also, judging by the look of shock on Toby's face when Spencer catches him in 3x16 and then the look on Mona's face at the end in his loft, she obviously set him up. Maybe his leaving town was his way of turning in his A resignation. After his "death" I saw this theory on tumblr saying maybe the note Emily got, "Toby is no more -A" doesn't refer to him literally dying, but to him no longer being an "A". And the hydrangeas he bought on the lam were put where Spencer was sure to see them; clearly he still loves her (the first lie he told was in 2x07 and he told he loved her so much in 2x03). I think it's important to note that his first lie was out of protection for Spencer (told her dad the hockey stick meant nothing to her, when it did). So what if all his lies since then have been to protect her? Sometimes you have to hurt someone to help them.